fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kellam/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"...Huh? Hidden in plain sight. ...Just like someone I know..." (item) *"I've been practicing my war cry to get me noticed. I scared away two birds already!" (exp) *"I snuck in some training while no one was looking...and no one's ever looking..." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"It's funny. Sometimes I can't find YOU after a battle. What are you up to?" (free time) *"Hey, what's so funny? Did I put my breastplate on backward?" (happy) *"I don't think the enemy even sees me. Can I fight with you next time?" (team up) *"I'm curious, what's the one thing you want more than anything?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"Oh, I'm usually standing in the middle of camp, counting the people who ignore me." (free time) *"Um, no. ...Wait, you actually SEE me?" (happy) *"Of course! I'll be your invisible shield." (team up) *"To stand out." (dreams) Asking - Married * "For a moment there, I thought I'd lost you. Promise me you'll never leave, (Name)." (promise) * "I wish I knew your secret, (Name). You're so lovely, I can spot you a mile away." (compliment) * "I love you, (Name). You'll always be safe with me." (love) * "(Name), you dropped this. What is it?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Don't worry, I may be hard to spot, but I'm even harder to kill." (promise) *"Thank you. But I already know I'm the luckier one to have you." (compliment) *"I'm so glad we found each other. Well, mostly that you found me... (love) *"Oh... I wanted to surprise you with that. I guess I'm only good at hiding myself... (gift) Asking - Child *"Let's see...Fatherly, fatherly...Oh! (Name), is there anything you need?" (gift) *"(Name), could we practice together sometime? I want to turn heads." (train) *"Are you all right, (name)? You look ready to pass out..." (concern) *"(Name), how did you pass your time in the future?" (Story) Replying - Child *"Only for more people to notice me, and you can't tie a ribbon around that." (gift) *"Sure. I promise I'll be there-even if I might be a little hard to spot." (train) *"Well, until you showed up, I made an art form of being ignored. It's a wonder you stand out so much. You must take after your mother. ...Gods, can't I even count on heredity to leave a mark on the world?" (Story) *"Don't worry. I feel better just knowing someone is paying attention." (Concern) Level Up *"People have to notice me now! ...Right?" (6+ stats up) *"Well...at least one of us is impressed!" (4-5 stats up) *"Hey, did you see how- Oh, no one's looking." (2-3 stats up) *"Well, that's no way to get noticed..." (0-1 stats up) *"For once, I've gotten too big for my britches." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Does this class make me stand out more?" Armory *"I doubt I need anything of significance. You know me." (buying) *"Go ahead. Sell my life. I'll be over here." (selling) *"Paint it a bright color...I'm trying to turn heads." (forging) Barracks Alone *"My name didn't come up at roll call this morning. ...Again." (misc) *"Is it just me, or do I have more presence today? " (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. ...Um, hello? Can you see me?" (morning) *"Oh! Robin. ...You can see me?" (midday) *"Good evening, Robin. ...Hello? ...Anyone?" (evening) *"Robin, it's getting late. ...Not that you can see me." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin..." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. The sunrise was lovely today." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Where are we headed today?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. What a long day it's been." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Are you really still up?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin..." (birthday) Roster A laconic, blank-faced Shepherd whose infamous lack of presence causes him to pass by the others as if invisible. Despite his protests, he is actually quite proud of that. The tallest while seated. Born on June 24th. Help Description The Shepherd everyone seems to forget is there. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Victory time!" *"I'll be around..." *"Careful..." *"I'm right beside you." *"Watch out!" *"Hey, over here!" *"I can help!" *"We can do this." *"Good luck." *"Ready when you are." Dual Strike *"Don't forget me!" *"Have some more!" *"Surprise!" *"I'm over here!" Dual Guard *"Back off!" *"They won't get past me." Critical *"It's my big moment!" *"Don't miss this!" *"Come on, look at me!" *"They've gotta notice this!" Enemy Defeated *"Good!" *"Whew." *"*Sigh*" *"Stealthy!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Another spotlight stolen..." *"Wow." *"Thank you." Defeated By Enemy *"They...saw me..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote